Reconstruction
by EggrollEmpress
Summary: Reapers defeated? CHECK. Tali and Legion working to help their people? CHECK. Joker still watching porn? CHECK. EDI's pissed at that? CHECK. Ashley's pregnant? CH- WAIT! What!


**Reconstruction**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Bioware. Says is all.**

* * *

><p>"Shepard."<p>

Shepard turned, and smiled, "Tali. What can I help you with?"

Tali began wringing her hands, "It's about my communication with Legion."

Shepard frowned slightly, "What is something wrong?"

"Well, yes and no. I fear that my points aren't coming across. We also have to wait until he builds consensus before we can really get to do anything."

"What's the problem?"

Tali turned and started pacing, "You see, Shepard, Legion and I, we have similar interests, similar needs. We both want to help our people, to live in a community and co-exist in harmony. It's just…"

"What?"

"The way I approach these topics, I feel like he isn't fully grasping the concept."

"Well, this is Legion. Maybe all you need is to tell him your ideas, than ask him if he understands. He'll most likely repeat what you said."

"I fear that is all he'll do, repeat. But it is worth a shot, the Geth are quick learners."

"Was there something else bothering you, Tali?"

Tali stopped pacing, and faced Shepard, "My people are still…skeptical."

"Really? How so?"

"They still don't trust the Geth, it is difficult for them to live past the past."

"The Reapers are part of the past, and I doubt anyone will be forgetting about them anytime soon."

"I know. But it is troubling that their opinions towards the Geth are still shrouded with their rebellion. Even after how much they've aided us in our final strike against the Reapers! It is as if they don't realize how much the Geth would like to live in peace, with us."

"Do they have any ideas of how to resolve their issues?"

"Well, they have addressed one major issue."

Shepard stood back, crossing his arms in gesture for her to continue. Tali sighed, she just wished she could solve the problem already.

"They wish to destroy any remaining Geth facilities. Legion and I have both tried to persuade my people, but they are too stubborn. They believe that someone may find technology capable of reconstructing a Reaper."

"That's absurd."

"It is. Reaper technology is almost incomprehensible."

"Almost."

"The chances of someone actually being able to bring back the Reapers are rather slim, and let's keep it that way."

"The chances of the Krogan being cured of the genophage were also slim, but they found a cure, thanks to Wrex's persistence."

"Shepard, this isn't helping my cause. They are just overreacting. The Geth have more than enough, proven they wish to aid us in recovery, hoping in the process they will receive respect and proper treatment."

"Fair enough Tali."

"On a lighter note, how is Ashley?"

Shepard looked alarmed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, well, she's doing fine really."

Tali crossed her arms, "Right. So how far along is she?"

"What?"

"Oh don't 'what?' me. We all know she's pregnant. We've just been waiting for you to publicly announce it."

"That obvious huh?"

"A bit, so how far is she? When is she due?"

"Well, we just found out a few days ago. She's about a month in, so we have a few months yet."

Tali laughed, "Wow, that's great Shepard, you've been sending a pregnant woman into the heat of battle."

"We didn't know."

"It's alright, she's brave. And very strong. She'll be a great parent and role model."

The doors opened, and Ashley stepped inside, moaning.

"Uhhh…oh hello Tali."

Tali turned to the sick Ashley, "Hey, Ash. Congratulations."

Ashley looked confused and alarmed, "What?"

Tali repeated, "Congratulations. I suggest you visit Dr. Chakwas for your morning sickness. Well thank you for your help, Commander, I'll leave you two alone." Tali exited.

Ashley watched Tali with confusion, before turning to Shepard with a raised eyebrow.

"You told her?"

Shepard shrugged, "She guessed. Apparently everyone knows."

Ashley clutched her stomach, "Mhmm. So how do you feel about synthetics and organics?"

"Well, I don't have a problem with it. One of my crew members is the happiest he's been in his entire life, being with a synthetic."

Ashley smirked, "I think Legion and Tali have little something going on, other than political duties."

Shepard crossed his arms, "Like what? You don't think they're…"

"Yep. I do. It's obvious. I mean why would Tali be so hurried to save the Geth and have them co-exist peacefully, with the Quarians?"

"She wants to ensure their alliance."

"Call me crazy, but I think she has a soft spot for Legion."

Shepard laughed, "You're crazy."

"Hah. Tell that to the guy who got me pregnant."

Shepard stared at her guiltily, "…"

"That's what I thought."

Ashley gripped her stomach, in pain, she definitely needed a better hold on this morning sickness.

Shepard held her with reassurance.

She smiled weakly, "Maybe we should just tell everyone, and then I'll go see Dr. Chakwas."

"Good idea Ash."

* * *

><p>Joker shuffled through the Normandy, glancing behind him only to see EDI's shimmering body some distance back. He laughed and he kept going until he ran into Shepard.<p>

"Commander! Run, we've got a rogue robot!"

EDI called to him, "Jeff, I would not suggest that course of action."

"Oh my bad EDI, rogue AI." Joker said sarcastically.

EDI crossed her arms, "I have been rogue."

"Shit." Joker quickly maneuvered farther away from EDI.

Shepard looked at EDI, who stopped in front of him.

"EDI?" he cocked a brow, crossing his arms.

She uncrossed her arms, "Yes Commander?"

"What are you two doing?"

"I asked Jeff, if he had been using the extranet for inappropriate purposes. He denied it, and I accused him, showing proof of his recent pornography. He fears that I might punish him for watching naked women, even though I walk around without a uniform the majority of the time."

"So are you going to punish him?"

"Jeff successfully courted me, of course I am in a state of concern over my appearance and attractiveness, if Jeff resorts to his 'porn' in order to be satisfied. Of course I'm going to punish him, not too abusively though, we still need a pilot."

Shepard stepped out of EDI's way, "Fair enough. I don't blame a woman for being angry at her man watching porn."

Joker's voice came over the speakers, "Commander! What the hell! You're going to let her beat me up?"

Shepard laughed amused, he stared up towards Joker's voice, "Well, maybe you should have respected her, and not watched the porn."

Joker muttered something unintelligible, before shutting off the speakers. EDI nodded in approval to Shepard, before making her way back up to the cockpit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First multi-chaptered fic for this series. Includes some of my top pairings! Please let me know how I'm doing or if I'm butchering these characters.


End file.
